random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Parkour2906
---- '''Parkour2906 '(also known as Code 0)' '''was an abandoned refugee of the planet Elpis along with his little brother, Elane. He worked for the Atlas Corporation shortly after to make a living, but worked as an assassin and vowed to kill everyone involved in the Atlas Corporation after they killed his brother. He then worked as an intercosmic bounty hunter, and joined Chrono and the heroes to help destroy the Cataclysm Machine. Biography Pre-Season Not much is known about Parkour's past, except that he was an abandoned refugee on the planet Elpis. He was formerly associated with The Atlas Corporation and massively helped them in the creation of a megaweapon called the Terminal Warhead. Parkour also gained decent money from his job in helping them create the weapon. However, one day, his brother Elane became greatly sick, causing Parkour to look after him and temporarily abandon his job, despite his brother's condition getting worse. Being extremely protective of his brother, Parkour eventually let Dr. Lance Brenner, a scientist in the Atlas Corporation take care of him when he offered to. However, Dr. Brenner's motives were different, who was actually planning to kill his brother because Parkour was the most significant contributor to the creation of the Terminal Warhead, not expecting that he would be choosing to kill all members of the Atlas Corporation over money. When Parkour discovered Dr. Brenner had killed his brother, Parkour mercilessly killed him, and then later assassinated all members of the Atlas Corporation except Gabilan, the heir and son of Jack, the president of the Atlas Corporation. Gabilan reminding Parkour of his brother, he couldn't kill Gabilan, even though it likely meant that Gabilan would eventually get revenge for what he did. Parkour then became a bounty hunter to make a living on Elpis, being famously known for never failing a mission. He continued to seek bigger and bigger jobs, until Parkour decided to join Chrono and the Heroes on their mission to destroy the Cataclysm Machine, starting by helping them destroy G-Binary and then joining them on their missions from that day forth. Season 1 Parkour's first mission as part of the Heroes was to help destroy G-Binary, and aided Sparky in knocking him out and efficently destroyed him. He left Chaloid along with the rest of the heroes and went to Virdis and Radia, where he defeated Atlas and AMAZO. Sky City and Manawa Parkour continued to help the heroes in their missions, and headed to Manawa, where he *kinda* helped destroy the Disruptor, AKA The Time Eater. However, Parkour found a portal hall in the Time-Continuum Forest, where Manashwa and a bunch of zombie dinosaurs attack Parkour. He and the heroes defeat the zombie dinosaurs and Parkour calls on the help of Modern Sonic, who disrupts the time-space continuum by running at 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour, which allows Scientedfic to use his Ring of Light to defeat Manashwa's dark time magic. Hex and Parkour's Death Parkour and the heroes land on Hex and face Mirror - An malevolent being who can create evil, dark sides of the hero. After Ruokrap, Parkour's evil opposite clone attempts to convince Parkour never belonged with the heroes and taunts him by saying how he failed to save his brother, Parkour finally cracks, stabbing his evil clone, but also stabbing himself, ultimately killing him. Eventually, the heroes found the way to defeat Mirror and the clones, but not before they noticed Parkour dies. Even though they become concerned, they know that they have to carry on with their quest. Parkour's Resurrection and The Cataclysm Machine While the heroes are forcibly split apart in the Cataclysm Machine, Parkour is ressurected seemingly by Denizen. But Denizen seems to give no information about this, and Parkour ponders about who brought him back to life and replaced his elemental machete with a shiny golden neon gun. Parkour is about to enter the door to one of the minibosses, but he is teleported to Team Denizen, and they destroy the barrier protecting the boss-room to Wrenchead/Mangaman. Denizen destroys Wrenchead easily, but it is revealed it was a fake Wrenchead and Mangaman appears, attacking Denizen with weird manga stuff that does absolutely nothing. Denizen then defeats Mangaman and the True Wrenchead appears, which Denizen destroys with little effort but still easily. Then, they advance to the next room, where a swarm of random Terraria-rip-off enemies approach them, but before Team Denizen engages in battle, Matser Eraqus and the Master of Masters slash their way through the enemy horde. 'To Be continued...' Personality Parkour's personality is hard to pin down. Even though he often doesn't act seriously, whenever he gets a "vibe" related to his past, he turns back to his cold and merciless assassin persona. Abilities (WIP) * '''Peak of human physical condition' - As a skilled assassin, Parkour is at the peak of human physical condition, able to kill the Atlas corporation members swiftly without a trace. * Master hand-to-hand combatant - '''Parkour is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to defeat Chinooks quickly after teleporting to them. * '''Agility - '''When Parkour became an assassin to exterminate the members of Atlas, he proved to be very acrobatic and have unhuman reflexes. He is particularly skilled at parkour, being able to jump from platform to platform swiftly. * '''Honed senses: Parkour is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of enemies that are invisible or incredibly fast. * Telekinesis - Even though Parkour doesn't know it yet, he developed the ability to control kinetic energy with his mind and can basically move things with his mind. (likely as a result of X-chemicals getting absorbed into his body during his death) However, he's not aware of this new ability just yet. * Kinetic Speed - Parkour can also theoretically use kinetic energy to make himself go faster, therefore developing kinetic speed. Equipments * Shurikens - Parkour is equipped with special shurikens that are capable of piercing metal, however, he preferred to use his sword combined with about 10 different chemicals, which got replaced with a pistol somehow. * Golden Neon Pistol - Parkour is also equipped with an golden neon pistol seemingly infused with his former elemental sword that's capable of poisoning, burning, electrifying, corroding, and slagging. It was given to him by whoever resurrected him, but Parkour is positive that it was not Denizen. * Grenades - Parkour is equipped with several grenade prototypes that the Atlas Corporation made, including shield grenades, fire grenades, electric grenades, etc. Quotes Category:Random Forum Fight Players